


Правила любви

by allegra



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegra/pseuds/allegra
Summary: Не знаю, чего я ожидал. Предсмертного хрипа? Низкого гула и воя покидающей меня силы? Наверное. И было неважно, что я тут же не обратился в прах, потому что я все еще видел Калеба.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rules of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241234) by Reincarnated Poet. 



> *перевод был выполнен в сентябре 2012 г.

_Мы всегда причиняем боль тем, кого любим._

Кто-то однажды сказал мне это. Мысль казалась такой странной, иррациональной и запретной. Странной – потому что я никогда никого, кроме себя, не любил, и причинял боль многим людям. Иррациональной – потому что, ну, как можно сделать больно тому, кого любишь? Запретной – потому что я _знал_. Где-то в глубине души я знал, что в какой-то степени это правда. Но все время убегал от этого знания.

Шли годы, и я особо не задумывался об этом, пока не оказался лицом к лицу с неотвратимым – сегодня он может умереть. Возможно, он выйдет за дверь в этом модном, с иголочки костюме и лакированных туфлях и никогда больше не почтит нас своим присутствием. Кому-то мои слова покажутся безразличными, но это совсем не так. Я могу больше никогда не сцепиться с ним, и он не отшвырнет меня в груду пустых ящиков и бутылок, а я не встану, полыхая от ярости, и не уйду прочь. Я, возможно, никогда больше не прочту в его глазах, о чем он думает. Я знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать без слов.

Желудок скрутило. Как я мог оставаться в стороне и просто наблюдать? Как он мог думать, что кто-то из нас станет спокойно смотреть, как он уходит? Поуг, со всеми его бицепсами и трицепсами и славой типа, который всегда непрочь поучаствовать в горячей заварушке, не смог выстоять против этого ублюдка. И как же Калеб, мягкий, добродушный, «свой парень» Калеб мог драться с этой мразью один на один в неравном бою, пытаясь защитить всех нас?

_Я люблю тебя, и готов на все ради тебя._

Еще одно утверждение. Конечно, в нем есть смысл, но вряд ли кто-то придавал ему большое значение, иначе мы бы не оказались в столь затруднительном положении. Пару раз я обдумывал эту мысль и даже хотел признаться Калебу, что нарывался на драку с ним только потому, что в этот момент все его внимание было направлено на меня одного. Это было бы так просто. Слишком легко. И вот я сижу, прислонившись спиной к стене, мои глаза заволокла чернота, но я вижу их. Вижу Калеба, весьма потрепанного, но еще держащегося на ногах, и Чейза Коллинза – или правильнее будет сказать, Чейза Поупа, - удар за ударом вышибающего из него жизнь.

Внутри все сжалось в тугой узел. Тайлер не смотрел, и я не уверен, хотел ли он знать, чем это закончится, ведь если не знаешь, всегда есть шанс, что все пройдет намного лучше, чем ожидалось. А вот я хотел знать. Хотел не упустить ни секунды разворачивающегося действа, ни единого жеста этого засранца, посягнувшего на того, кто принадлежал мне. Нет, Саре. Принадлежал Саре. Меня передернуло. _Ей._ Черта с два!

_Если по-настоящему любишь – отпусти._

Может быть, в этом был смысл. Наверное. Подарить свободу любимому человеку, чтобы он был счастлив. Но это палка о двух концах. Например, как тогда, когда Калеб был буквально в двух шагах от того, чтобы сдаться, отдать свою силу этому мудаку. И у меня перехватило дыхание, когда сила ударила Калеба в грудь, и началось его восхождение. Если бы ты действительно любил кого-то, как смог бы жить без него?

Я смотрел на разворачивающееся перед глазами сражение – Чейз отбросил его так, что тот вылетел в окно амбара, - и сделал свой выбор. Принял решение, на которое никто не оказался способен, потому что я – Рид Гарвин. Идущий против системы и общепризнанных норм. Непредсказуемый. Тот, кого никогда не интересовало чужое мнение. Тот, кто повернулся к брату и крепко обнял его, потому что выбрал свой путь. Он был в замешательстве. Отвернувшись от него и спрятав почерневшие глаза, я зарычал, глядя, как Чейз навис над обессиленным Калебом.

\- _Я_ , - вторю их голосам.

\- _Отдаю_ , - Тайлер подошел ко мне. Он что-то кричал, но я различил лишь страх в его голосе.

\- _Тебе_ , - я задрал голову вверх: молнии рассекали черное полотно неба.

\- _Свою_ , - Тайлер положил руку мне на плечо и развернул к себе. Он был до смерти напуган. Но я знал, что если кто-то из нас и должен уйти, то пусть это буду я. Только не Калеб. Он был очень нужен им. Он был очень нужен мне.

\- _Силу_ , - я думал, это будет круто. Не знаю, чего я ожидал. Предсмертного хрипа? Низкого гула и воя покидающей меня силы? Наверное. И было неважно, что я тут же не обратился в прах, потому что я все еще видел Калеба. И я видел – и чувствовал! – как сила оставила меня, в последний раз сведя судорогой мышцы, и перешла к нему. «Это справедливо», - мелькнула мысль. Он выкарабкается. Теперь Калеб с Чейзом были на равных.

Мир померк перед глазами, Тайлер пытался удержать меня на ногах, но сначала я упал на колени, а затем и лицом вниз. Я даже был рад, что упал именно так, как падают настоящие герои в кино. И хотя я вовсе не был героем в полном смысле слова, но все же был не далек от него. Я отдал свою жизнь за мир.

_Мы всегда причиняем боль тем, кого любим._

_Я люблю тебя, и готов на все ради тебя._

_Если по-настоящему любишь - отпусти._

Сколько себя помню, я постоянно слышал эти фразы. Но тогда я их не понимал. Не могу сказать, что понимаю сейчас, но, может, это из-за моего нынешнего состояния: я умер за что-то стоящее. Я теперь больше чем просто Рид Гарвин, хотя и не совсем уверен в этом. Но одно я знаю наверняка: я – Рид Гарвин. Сын, брат и друг. И эти слова выгравированы на моем надгробии.

Он стоит над моей могилой. Это так несправедливо по отношению к нему: я и его старик. Я не мог остаться в стороне, я был нужен ему. А теперь он плачет.

_Мы всегда причиняем боль тем, кого любим._

Наконец-то, я понял. Я причинил ему боль, пусть и не физическую. И хотя я совсем не хотел этого, но все-таки сделал ему больно. Второй постулат тоже верен: я любил его и я умер за него. Но вот последнее высказывание в корне неверно. Я не смог отпустить, не смог жить ради него, не смог смотреть, как он умирает. Получается, я любил его не достаточно сильно. Если эти слова высечены на камне, то, может, я и не любил его вовсе. Как знать? Но я любил его настолько, чтобы совершить то, что сделал, - самую простую вещь из всех.

Я - Рид Гарвин. Я был сыном Ипсвича. Я был братом, другом, серцеедом и игроком. Я жульничал и лгал. Я вообще много кем был. Но все это не имело значения в те последние секунды жизни перед тем, как я упал замертво. Только _он_ был важен.

Он - Калеб Дэнверс. Золотой мальчик, брат, сын, друг, влюбленный мальчишка. Он был открытым, добрым и смелым. Говорят, нельзя ставить жизнь одного человека превыше жизни другого. Но мне же плевать на правила, и я всегда ставил свою жизнь превыше всего, спасение собственной шкуры было для меня в приоритете. Но на этот раз я нашел того, чья жизнь намного важнее, чем мое жалкое существование. И впервые в жизни – и в смерти – я согласен с тем, что всегда есть кто-то, ради кого не жаль и умереть.

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
